


somewhere to go

by Story_Writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: Naruto decided after the war that he'd help the bijuu tailed beasts.





	

Naruto couldn’t help the silent tears of seeing kurama there, alive and not inside him. He couldn’t deny how happy he was about that. He had grown an… attraction? He didn’t know what the word for it was. But he knew he had feelings for kurama, thankfully he’d been able to hide them after a while, and at the start kurama was only interested in his hate feelings.

But now, looking at the kyuubi bijuu… those feelings came back. Though, the most intense one was painful relief, relief that he was ok. The other bijuu were around them, but naruto didn’t care, he launched himself at kurama, hugging the giant kyuubi’s neck. Everyone chuckled, and naruto was thankful that everyone thought it was just him being his overly clingy self. 

The war was over, they had one. And now… naruto just hoped kurama didn’t leave, at least not yet.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” mumbled just loud enough for kurama to hear, maybe the other bijuus as well, but that didn’t matter. Kurama didn’t respond, which naruto found odd, but ignored it. Kurama often didn’t talk.

The other shinobi started with cleaning up the bodies, carefully sealing madara’s body tightly. Naruto offered to help, but kurama kept him by him, and naruto was hardly one to complain about that. The other bijuu as well sat on the sideline as the others cleaned up the battle field. 

Naruto was sore, tired, and actually had cuts all over his body… but he didn’t care, he would take some minor injuries(and one or two not so minor ones) for the chance to sit next to and actually be with kurama. 

Naruto was so focused on the others, the ones around him, cleaning everything up, that he didn’t notice the other bijuu, and kurama himself, start to shrink, and now they were all just… smaller versions of their bigger selves. Though naruto still hadn’t noticed, still watching seeing if he’d be of any help to the people cleaning up the battlefield. He only noticed when kurama chuckled. 

He turned, and naruto couldn’t help the(manly, thank you) scream that tore from his mouth. The other bijuu were all laughing, as was kurama. Naruto scowled when he noticed most of the ninja were laughing too, all naruto could mutter was ’stupid bijuu’ causing the bijuu(them being the only ones who could hear that) to laugh harder. Kurama was chuckling now, and naruto sat next to him. 

Naruto couldn’t help but notice that while all bijuu were obviously animalistic(duh) they also all were more… human as well, humanoid? Naruto thought that was a good word for it. He sat down along with the rest of them, and was surprised to find himself leaning against kurama, though he wasn’t going to complain, thankfully the bijuu didn’t seem bothered by it either.

The work went on for hours, the bijuus and naruto hadn’t been asked for help, and naruto caught tsunade as she went by, “hey, is there anything i can do to help right now?” he asked, and tsunade smiled warmly. 

“Naruto, you have done more than enough for the shinobi world right now, rest. I’m sure you’re sore as all hell right now, and you too, bijuu you all helped a lot as well, don’t worry, we have this.” she said and jogged away, naruto sighed but sat back again. 

Naruto had been hoping for something to do, to occupy his mind. Now his mind wandered, thinking about his attraction to kurama. He didn’t know what it was. He… it felt like when he thought he loved sakura, though that had ended a while ago. He was scared to call it love, because he was honestly afraid that kurama wouldn’t love him back. So, he settled for like. He knew he liked kurama, maybe even love him… but he didn’t know why. 

He just knew that when he had thought kurama was gone, like dead gone, it had terrified him. If it hadn’t been for the possibility of him being alive, naruto very well might have just given up. And that terrified him even more that he was that attached to the bijuu. But it also excited him. Naruto sighed but decided not to worry about it. 

At least, not to much. “So… what are you guys going to do now?” naruto asked the bijuus, it was son that answered. 

“We don’t know, we usually don’t stay in one place together for long. But… with everything that has happened, i know i would prefer to stay with you, even if you aren’t my jinchuuriki. You helped me, and i am grateful.” he said, and naruto smiled. Matatabi also answered.

“As am i, if you wouldn’t mind, i’d like to stay by your side as well.” she said, and they all agreed, except kurama who had remained quiet.

“What about you?” naruto said carefully. 

Kurama sighed heavily. “I guess you want me to stay with you, huh?” he said, and naruto couldn’t read what emotion was there. Naruto sighed as well.

Finally, naruto said. “I won’t lie, i would like for you to stay.” he said, and kurama scoffed. “But, i get it if you don’t want to, and i’m not gonna try to guilt trip you into it. I know your experiences with humans have been shaky at best. Believe it or not, i want you guys to be happy, so do what you want but please, please do not destroy any towns, or villages.” he said, smiling. Kurama seemed rather surprised, and yet confused.

“Why are you so nice to us? We have destroyed villages towns, anyone else would want us killed or at the very least controlled. Why are you so fucking nice to us?!” kurama said, near yelling toward the end, naruto was just glad no one had heard and no one was paying attention to it right now…

“Because.. God i don’t know ok?!” naruto yelled, now everyone was looking at him. “Yeah you’re right. I probably should hate you all, especially you kurama. You took my parents, destroyed my village. But i don’t, why?! I don’t fucking know. It’s just an instinct telling me not too, ok? I don’t know why i care so much about you guys, but i do. It’s not something i can help.” naruto said, panting at the end of his rant. 

Kurama just stared. Naruto almost never yelled. Only when he was really concerned or distressed. Kurama couldn’t help berating himself for making the human be distressed. 

Finally, after what seemed like a long time later, kurama said. “Well, i’d be an idiot to try and go on my own.” he said, and naruto smiled hugging him. Kurama started, and was about to protest when naruto said, 

“Don’t fight it, you know you love hugs” he said, face buried in his shoulder. Kurama sighed but hugged back, he looked around to see the ninjas chuckling but they returned to work, he caught the hateful glare of hinata, and the knowing smirk of ino and sakura. Kurama sighed, humans were crazy.

After a while, tsunade approached them “naruto, i’ve decided to send you back to the village, so you can rest and regain your strength, i know you still must be tired from everything, so take your time with the many fights you were in.” tsunade said, and naruto nodded, looking down. He didn’t feel like he deserved all the praise, everyone there did just as much as he did.

 

But he didn’t argue, and turned to the more-human sized bijuus “alright guys, you ok heading back with me?” he asked, and they all nodded. 

Tsunade seemed to disagree. “Naruto, you will return alone. They will be given to the vi-” before she could finish, naruto put up a hand and shook his head, he could see the ticked off looks of the bijuu.

“No, they will not, lady tsunade. They asked to stay by my side, and i will not force them to do anything. If they wish to come with me, they can. But i will not let them be bounded to a jinchuriki again.” he said simply, tsunade sighed.

“Naruto, they are chakra incarnate, they will destroy the village if they are all there at one time!” she said, naruto sighed.

“Tsunade, they risked their own lives to help us, they are not just chakra. Sure, their pools of chakra are more vast than any human, but that does not mean they have to be tied down because they’re ‘dangerous’, which they really aren’t right now. They could easily kill us all, i have next to no chakra left, i know sasuke is in the same boat, as are you all. Yet they aren’t, though i’m sure some have thought about it, not that i can blame them.” he said, tsunade looked ticked.

“Naruto, you just said you’re sure some thought of destroying us, what if they-” once again, naruto cut her off.

“What? What if they attack the village? I don’t believe the will, but if they do, i’ll ask the others that don’t want to hurt the village to help. And if they won’t, then i will do my best to stop them myself.” he said, staring right at the hokage. 

Tsunade looked kinda pissed, “the other villages will demand that they be distributed, one village having this much power will cause a rift between us!” she said, and naruto smiled.

“You act like their property, to be honest i expected better from you on this subject. I’m not arguing about this anymore, if you wanna yell all day in the near future, go ahead, but we’re going.” he said, nodding to the bijuu.

They all started running to the tree line of the giant hole. Naruto was surprised the 8 tails was following, but didn’t question it. The octopus-man must have his own reasons.

They were running for an hour, naruto was sure they were all holding back their speed to stay with him, when shukaku said. “You actually protected us.” he said in what naruto took as surprise.

“Of course i did, i meant what i said. I mean, we are all kinda friends at least, right?” he said, and was happy when they all smiled and nodded. 

It was matatabi who answered. “Of course we are, even if it was in the heat of battle, i’m glad we were able to become friends.” she said, and naruto smiled back. They ran all day, since it was still pretty early they just running until nightfall. Naruto was able to keep up, but by night he was tired and laying against a tree. He had a map out and was trying to figure out how long it would take for them to get back, if they went at the same pace they did today. 

Finally he gave up “any of you guys good with maps?” he asked, and they all blinked. It was saiken who stepped(slithered?) forward. 

“I am, my jinchuuriki, utakata, was good with such things. I picked it up from watching him.” he said simply, and naruto nodded handing the map-scroll over. Saiken took it, and looked over it for a while, then finally said. “Ok, we should keep moving on our current path and we should reach konoha in about a week. Perhaps less, if we go at the pace we have been.” naruto was happy about that. 

They all went about their own things, meaning they all went to hunt. Naruto chuckled and took the small kit he always carried out, taking a bit of the food in it and started eating. It wasn’t a lot, but it would be enough to keep him sated until they got to konoha. 

Naruto realized that he had nothing to start a fire, nor even a cloak or sleeping bag. He sighed but accepted the fact it would be a cold night. The others came back, and naruto bid them goodnight and laid back against a tree, knocking out to a fitful sleep.

Kurama sighed as he looked at naruto, he couldn’t put a finger on his feelings for the ki- no, he wasn’t a kid anymore, he was a young man. He couldn’t put his feelings for him into words or thoughts, and it frustrated him.

The others all sat around, finally chomei spoke up, “what are you thinking about, kurama?” he asked, and they all looked at him.

“I’m thinking of whether or not to believe him, he seems genuine enough. But i think we should be on our guard.” he said, and he was serious. Naruto seemed like a genuinely decent human. But he couldn’t- 

“Why….?” came a soft voice, they all turned to see naruto with a grimace on his face, still asleep. 

This was knew for kurama, for all the time he’d been in naruto, he hadn’t actually tried to go into the kid’s head, he mostly kept to himself, except when trying to get out.

Now though, he was whimpering, and kurama didn’t get it, but thankfully gyuki seemed to understand. “Poor kid, must be a pretty bad nightmare.” he said, and that made sense, a nightmare would be a practical thing.

“Why do you all hate me?!” kurama flinched, he could guess what that was about, as did all the other bijuus. Kurama only noticed then that naruto was shivering. 

“Damn stubborn kid.” kurama muttered, going over to the kid and pulling him against his side.

“What are you doing?!” isobu hissed.

“What are you talking about?” kurama asked, kinda confused.

“He’s sleeping, you can’t just do that while he’s sleeping! What if he freaks out about it?!” the turtle said, and kurama laughed.

“The kids freezing, what would you prefer? I let him freeze to death? No, i won’t let him die” kurama said, surprising himself with how sure he sounded, but more how right it felt to think that.

Matatabi laughed, “oh my god, wow!” she said, kurama scowled, matatabi just used her paw to try and stifle it.

“What!?” kurama barked, flinching when naruto burrowed further into his fur.

“Nothing, nothing.” matatabi said, waving it off. Kurama scowled but didn’t press it. 

Naruto pressed deeper into his side, hiding his face in kurama’s side, thankfully the kid wasn’t whimpering anymore.

“You really care for him, huh?” kokuo said gently, and kurama wanted to be upset at the question but he couldn’t deny it.

“Yeah, i guess. i just… i don’t know what it is about him!” he said, and everyone just nodded.

“Well, i’m going to sleep.” kukaku said, and everyone nodded. Slowly, but surely, everyone started falling asleep. Kurama looked down at the kid in his arms one more time, yeah, he did care for naruto. And kurama knew it was as more than a friend or companion. 

He was so fucked.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Naruto woke the next day with his face buried in something… very soft, and he could help burying into it a little. He remembered falling asleep and the others being around him. As he looked around the small clearing, they were all asleep. They were, also, all very close. Almost sleeping on top of each other.

Naruto yawned and sat up, but stopped. Not because he wanted to, but because as he looked down, he realized kurama was holding him against his chest, the kyuubi was on his side, naruto blinked.

‘When had he snuggled up against kurama?’ he couldn’t help ask in his mind. He looked around and no one was awake. They were all there still, thankfully. Naruto was glad they weren’t in their natural forms, he didn’t think he’d be alive, he’d be jelly because they would roll around on him in their sleep.

Naruto smiled a little as he gently extracted himself from kurama’s arms(paws?) and went to do his business. He hadn’t been more than 100 steps away from their ‘camp’ when he sensed the first person. He whipped out a kunai and deflected the shuriken that was thrown at him. He stood ready, senses alert for whoever attacked him. Finally, a man stepped out, followed by 10 more. Naruto scowled.

“What do you want?” naruto said with a sigh of annoyance.

“Oh, just everything you have kid. Don’t worry, we won’t kill ya. Just hand it all over and you can go on your way.” he said, and naruto sighed.

He didn’t like using his name like this but… “you know my name is naruto uzumaki, correct?” he asked and the man blinked then smirked.

“So what if you are?” he said, and added. “It’s 11 on one, in case you haven’t noticed.” and naruto laughed,

“I have 9 very powerful friends, who i do not want to wake with this, so how about we settle this fast, hmm?” he asked. Then, making the hand sign said. “Multi shadow clone jutsu!” he said, making 20 clones.

The man hesitated, then said, “they’re just clones! Don’t be scared of u-ah!” he was cut off by kurama kicking him in the back, sending him flying head first into a tree, the man slumped down, unconscious. The other bijuu came into the area as well, all of the men there were terrified, minus naruto of course.

Kurama flashed a smile of very pointy teeth. “Run” he said calmly, and they did(one guy even grabbed their leader) and naruto sighed, dispelling his shadow clones.

He slumped down against the tree, and kurama, as well as the other bijuu, were there too. “Naruto, are you ok? Did they get a good hit in?” kurama asked, and naruto smiled. kind a surprised at how much kurama seemed to care…

“No, i’m ok. I’m just still kinda low on chakra, you know? I used a lot of chakra, and it’s taking awhile to fill back up.” he said, and kurama nodded. 

Naruto wasn’t expecting kurama to pick him up, and put him on his back. “What’re you doing?!” naruto said, instinctively grabbing hold of kurama’s fur… which was not as soft as it was. Naruto looked down to see it was very dirty, but he didn’t comment. 

“I’m giving you a ride, be grateful and hold on!” he said, and with that they were running faster than they were the day previous, confirming that they had slowed down for him. Naruto couldn’t bring himself to care. He just shoved his face into the fur of kurama’s neck, and waited out the ride.

They stopped once that day, to eat. They hunted again, and naruto ate a little bit more of the food that he had. When they got back, saiken had the map, he looked a little shocked. “So, we covered a lot more ground than i thought we would. We should be at the village in.. 2 days, give or take.” he said, and naruto nodded. They headed off, naruto just going with it when kurama offered his back once again. Naruto couldn’t help but blush.

He knew he had a crush on the nine tails, but he didn’t know how to go about it. He decided to let it take it’s course. And hoped it would end well.

“So, i was thinking.” naruto started as they were sitting around at night, they all didn’t even look tired. 

“That’s dangerous.” gyuki commented, and naruto scowled but continued.

“Whatever, anyway i was thinking that when we get back, we could build some sort of lie… big home for you guys. I’d stay there too, obviously. I don’t trust tsunade not to try and kidnap you guys, she means well but she’s kinda set in her ways… for the most part.” naruto said, and the others seemed surprised.

“When you say big…” shukaku said, and naruto smiled.

“I was thinking we could elicit help from the stone country and carve out like a mountain or something, that way you could all sleep, or whatever, in your natural size.” naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, “i get it if you’d all rather have your own places, though.” he said at the end.

They all shared a glance, and finally kurama said, “i think it sounds like a good idea.” he said, and everyone nodded. Naruto smiled and laid back ready to go to sleep. He was surprised when kurama laid down next to him, naruto had raised eyebrows. “You were cold last night, i figure you need the extra heat.” kurama said, and naruto thought that if kurama didn’t have fur he’d be blushing…

“Thanks.” naruto said quietly. Kurama just nodded. Naruto was thankful when he fell asleep, he didn’t have nightmares for once, in a long time.

The night past by fast, the rest falling asleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Naruto was happy when the village finally came into view. He turned to his party, who all had dead animals in their mouths… he was barely able not to gag. When they were done, naruto talked. 

“Alright, so thankfully the construction workers were able to finish the village. But, i ask that you all stay by me, don’t wander off. I know at least one of you will want to destroy something, just please don’t ok?” he said, and they all nodded.

Naruto approached the front gate where the usual two ninjas stood to check people in and out of the village. Naruto smiled at them.

“Hey guys!” he said, and they both turned to him. They both smiled, then their smiles dropped. 

“Hey naruto…. The one on the left, izumo, said. Naruto smiled.

The other, kotetsu, looked puzzled. “So… who are they?” he asked, gesturing to the bijuu. Then he seemed to realize something. “Wait a minute, you’re here, that means the war is over, right?!” he said, izumo seemed excited too.

“Yeah, it is over. We won!” naruto said, and they all high fived, then naruto gestured to each bijuu in turn, “these are, shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, or just son, kokuo, saiken, chomei, gyuki, and kurama.” he said, and all bijuu had their eyes widened in disbelief.

“You… remembered all of our names? Shukaku asked, and naruto smiled.

“Well… not like your full titles, sorry i’m not that good. But yeah, your basic names yeah. I’d be a crappy friend if i forgot your names.” he said, and the bijuu all just smiled, even kurama, who was the closest to naruto(in all ways) but the two guards’ eyes widened. 

“Those… are the names of the bijuu…” izumo said slowly, naruto smiled.

“Yes.” he said simply, earning him a snort from the bijuu.

“Why would you bring them here?!” kotetsu said, sounding angry.

Naruto smirked. “These guys helped end the war, we would’ve lost if they didn’t help us i can tell you that right now. Don’t worry, lady tsunade knows about this.” he said, leaving out that she was upset about it too. 

They both looked sceptical. “How do we know they won’t kill us?” izumo said, and naruto smirked.

“ya ‘know, if they wanted to kill us they probably would’ve started by now.” naruto said, and the two just sighed. 

“Fine, but if they attack the village i’m killing you personally before they finish me off.” shukaku said, naruto smiled but nodded, walking into town followed by the 9 bijuu. 

They all seemed kinda speechless, naruto was confused. “You guys ok? You’re all kinda quiet.” he said, and kurama blinked,

“No one has ever really taken the time to learn our names, let alone use them… the fact that you remembered all of them, and used them, is… shocking, though in a good way.” he said, and naruto smiled. He led them to his apartment, his new one which was a lot bigger than the other one, that had been destroyed. They all sat around, naruto surprised at how clean and stocked it was… that’s when he remembered, he’d saved the town from pain… he couldn’t help wincing. He didn’t deserve this either. He was late, the town destroyed. He didn’t deserve anything. 

Thankfully, though, the place had 5 rooms. So, while they would have to double up, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“Alright, so this is where i live. You guys will have to double up as far as rooms go, and one will be in with me.” he said, and kurama shook his head.

“We wouldn’t want to impose on your house, we’ll sleep outside.” he said, and naruto was sad to see everyone else agreeing.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You aren’t imposing, now, choose the person you hate least, that’s who you’ll be sleeping with.” stiles said, 

In the end, it was:  
Shukaku and matatabi  
Isobu and son  
Kukuo and saiken  
Then chomei and qyuki

Kurama would be with him. 

Alright then. Naruto walked over to the closet, and was upset to see the one thing he didn’t have was a lot of bedding. 

Oh well. “Alright, well i’ll be back, so pick your rooms -not that one that’s mine sorry- i’m going to pick up more blankets and such for you guys.” and some ramen he thought, thinking they could use a hot meal. 

Everyone nodded, and kurama was the one to rise. “I’ll help you.” he said, and naruto nodded smiling.

As they were leaving, naruto said, “don’t kill each other or anyone else!” over his shoulder. Kurama chuckled.

“Naruto um.. I..” kurama faltered, and naruto blinked but smiled reassuringly. “I uh… thank you for taking us in and helping us, we technology are siblings, and while i’ll never tell them it i do love them, they’re the only connection i have to the old man who made us.” he said, and naruto smiled.

“Don’t worry bout it, kurama. I care about you guys too.” he said, and kurama smiled. Then he did something he would probably regret. He leant forward, and ever so slowly kissed naruto, naruto’s eyes widened, but he returned it happily. He wrapped his arms around kurama’s neck.

The kiss was unprofessional. Naruto had never kissed anyone, and he was 62 percent sure kurama hadn’t either. So, he was ok with it. When they broke, naruto was smiling. “Here i thought i would have to make the first move.” he said softly, kurama laughed. 

“I couldn’t help it, it was a want that i didn’t refuse.” he said, and naruto smiled.

“I’m not complaining.” he said, kissing him again, quick and chaste. “Alright, while i’d love to stay here and make out with you, we can do that later. Let’s get the stuff we need, ok?” he asked, and kurama nodded. 

First, they got the bed stuff. Naruto blinked when the guy waved off his attempt to pay when he got his wallet out. Naruto gritted his teeth as they walked away. “Are you ok?” kurama asked, he didn’t get why naruto was mad…

“I hate the special treatment people give me! I don’t deserve it! I should have been here faster, when the village was destroyed. I could have stopped it! I’m the reason neji died, it shouldn’t be given praise for anything in the war either!” naruto said, frustrated, he didn’t deserve the care the village gave him, nor did he really want it. He wanted to be hokage to lead these people, he didn’t particularly care about them.

Kurama eyed him for a second. “Naruto.” he finally said, pulling the blonde into a hug. The blonde hugged back, bags momentarily forgotten. 

“Sorry i unloaded all the on you” naruto mumbled against the kyuubi’s furred chest. Kurama chuckled.

“Don’t worry, i get it i do.” he said, and naruto just nodded. “Now, we’re heading back then?” kurama asked, and naruto nodded. He was surprised he hadn’t run into anyone. Sure he’d seen some people, but they passed quickly. 

After getting ramen from ichiraku ramen, naruto got quite a bit, the man eyeing him after he put in the order. “Here ya go.” the old man said, and after naruto payed they left.

When they got back, naruto was thankful to see the place still standing.

The rest of the bijuu were sitting around, talking. It felt so… normal. Like, weirdly normal. But naruto didn’t question it. 

“Hey we brought foods!” he called out, and naruto was sure if he wasn’t a ninja he would’ve dropped everything he had(which was the food, kurama had the blankets). 

Naruto took two meals for himself, then passed the rest out. Naruto figured them being masses of chakra, they’d need to eat quite a bit. So, he had gotten them all 3 orders of ramen plus extra pork and everything. They ate quietly, naruto glad they knew how to use chopsticks instead of using their hands. 

After they all finished, naruto distributed the blankets and bedding. They could figure out how they were comfortable. 

“Alright, here’s the stuff i got for you for the time being. It’s kind of late, when tsunade comes back, i’ll talk to her about the idea for a large place for us.” naruto said, they all nodded. After everyone was in their rooms, kurama took naruto’s hand and dragged him to the last one. 

Naruto smiled and followed obediently. Kurama fell onto the bed, and naruto next to him. He wasn’t sure what his relationship with kurama was right now, but he did love to cuddle, so who was he to complain? 

Naruto was very happy when he fell asleep, wrapped in kurama’s strong arms.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, naruto was glad he remembered everything that happened, it meant he didn’t have to deal with flailing while kurama still held him. He was able to enjoy it, though he was still super confused about everything. 

Naruto probably would freak out, normally. But now he just snuggled further into the embrace. It.. felt right.

He wasn’t able to fall back asleep, but that was ok with him. He was happy soaking in the warmth of kurama’s body. 

Finally, after what felt like an hour, but he knew it was just about 5 minutes, kurama stirred. 

Sadly, kurama seemed a little incoherent when he woke up. Though he was adorable with bed-hair. Naruto thought he died a little inside.

“Hey kurama.” he said, and after gaining some cohesive thoughts, kurama smiled and kissed him, slow and sweet. Naruto loved it. 

After they broke, kurama spoke “hey.” he said, and then added hesitantly. “We.. uh didn’t do anything yesterday, did we?” he asked, naruto thought he sound embarrassed. 

“No, we just slept.” he said, blushing himself. “Would, it uh… have been a problem if we did?” naruto asked, and he’d get it, no one would willingly be with him, would they? He was a fuck up, after all. Despite all his achievements…

As if he could read his thoughts kurama gasped, “no! That’s not what i mean at all, naruto. I just mean… if we did, i don’t remember it, and that i have a problem. I like you, you know?” he said, almost asked. Naruto smiled.

He was stupid for thinking kurama didn’t like him. “I like you too.” naruto said quietly, kurama smiled. Naruto sighed when he got up, remembering there were 8 other people in the building. He sighed but got up, kurama followed suit.

When they got into the main room, naruto was surprised to see only shukaku up. He smiled at the one tailed beast. “Morning.” he said, the tailed beast nodded his head. Naruto frowned. “What’s wrong, shukaku?” he asked, the tailed beast sighed, and he felt kurama listening intently. 

Naruto, for a second, thought how this became his life. He not only was housing 9 bijuu beasts, but also asking if they were ok…. The sad part? He liked this part of his life.

“I… i don’t want to go back to the sand village… or gaara. He’s not a bad kid, but he just sees me as a weapon. Don’t worry about it, i was just having a moment to let it out.” shukaku said, and naruto shook his head.

He stepped forward and hugged the beast, who tensed. “You’re aloud to have emotions, you know?” naruto whispered when he pulled away, sitting next to kurama. Shukaku blinked but scowled and said.

“I’m not some human that needs emotions!” he said indignantly. Naruto smiled.

“Didn’t say you were, but all living creature have emotions. Whether they be happy sad, scared secure, depressed pleased. Hurt pleasure. There all there, it doesn’t make you weak, if anything it makes you stronger, because it means you’re not afraid of what’s inside you.” naruto said, and he saw both shukaku and kurama blink.

“I… no offense, but i didn’t know you were that wise naruto.” matatabi said as she joined them. Naruto smiled.

“I have my moments.” he said, and the three chuckled.

“So, what are we doing today?” shukaku asked, and naruto was happy to see the racoon excited again.

“Don’t know, i didn’t really plan a whole schedule, you know? I don’t do that usually anyway.” he said, and the three nodded. In the end, they waited for the other three to come out. It didn’t take long, but eventually everyone was in the main room of the apartment. Naruto had questioned why it was so big, but now it helped. 

“Does it strain you guys to stay in this smaller form?” he asked, because they were a lot smaller than they were, still easily all 2 or 3 heads taller than him.

“A little, why?” kurama asked, and naruto smiled.

“Maybe we can go deeper in the forests that way you guys can stretch out in your actual forms?” he suggested, now that seemed to make them all really happy. Naruto was feeling energetic too, must be something in the air... 

“That would be awesome, i don’t suppose we could go by a large body of water?” isobu said, and naruto smiled.

“Of course, we can take a road trip or something, the nearest big body of water where people won’t be to freak out if about 20 miles from here.” naruto said, then added. “You could probably all use a good soak, myself included. I guess isobu and gyuki need the water kinda, huh?” he said, and gyuki blinked,

“Why… do i need the water?” he asked, and naruto tilted his head, and ignored the way the others were snickering.

“Um.. you’re an octopus.” naruto said, “they are usually in the water, yeah?” he said, and gyuki scowled.

“I’m a bull! Not a freakin octopus! Why does everyone thing i am a octopus!” he said, and naruto tilted his head more.

“You have tentacles, dude. Like, with suckers on um too. Not to mention, when we first met you were on an island surrounded by water. Not to mention, the sage toad said i would meet an octopus. Maybe he saw wrong?” he said, and gyuki huffed.

“Yeah, he did. I ain’t no damn octopus.” he said, and naruto chuckled. 

“Alright, you’re not an octopus. Sorry if i offended you.” he said, mostly sincerely. Gyuki just scowled harder, and the others finally broke laughing, even kurama. Naruto was relieved when he saw a smile on the 8 tails’ face. 

It took 20 minutes, but naruto had a small pack to go to the big lake where almost no one goes, it would be good for the bijuus.

As they approached the gates, naruto was surprised to see tenten, lee, hinata(who had a scowl on her usually nice face) and... “NEJI!” naruto yelled, hugging the man. 

Neji just chuckled. “Hey, naruto.” he said, and naruto was near tears. He fought it though, no need to cry.

“I thought you were dead.” he said, suddenly serious.

“I guess something called me back here. It took a while, i heard, to save me. But, here i am, though i’m on the ‘bench’ for a while as i recover.” he said, and naruto nodded. Then, lee and tenten were in front of them kunai drawn, blocking the bijuu from advancing, even neji was tense.

“Hey hey! Stop that! They’re ok!” he said, putting himself between his friends, because the bijuu were his friends, and kurama maybe more…

Lee hesitated, but put his weapon away. Tenten and hinata(who he hadn’t noticed had been ready to fight as well) were more resistant. “They’re bijuu.” hinata said, as if it was that simple. Naruto sighed. 

“And? They helped us win the war, put your weapons down.” he said, in a serious voice. They both reluctantly put their weapons away. Naruto nodded and said, “we’re going to head out, you guys rest up, you look like you need it. If tsunade comes back and asks where i am, tell her we’ll be back in a week.” he said, and tenten, neji, and hinata nodded(she seemed mad, what happened?) but lee asked,

“Where are you guys going?” he asked, curiously. 

“To that big secluded lake. They need to stretch in their natural forms.” naruto said, and they all nodded. “See you guys later.”

With that they all head out. Naruto leading the way, it was only 20 miles away. Naruto ran one day when he was a kid in under and hour, this shouldn’t take long. 

Naruto was happy that it only took them 5 minutes, it meant he was getting stronger. AND faster. 

“Are you gonna protect us from all of the village?” saiken asked when they got there. Naruto blinked.

“I guess? I mean, if you want me to back off, i will. Just remember, no matter how mad you get, don’t kill anyone. That’s all i ask. If they throw a punch, throw one back. That simple.” he said, putting his bag on the ground, and looked out over the big expanse of water, it was about the same size as the village, probably deeper too. Isobu didn’t waste a second, he was in the water, and naruto was just grateful he got the stuff out of they way before it was drenched. The others changed as well, and suddenly he was staring up at the 9 giant bijuu. And strangely, he held no fear that they would try to kill him. Gyuki, despite all his nagging about not needing water, got into the water fast, too. The water was deep, but not deep enough to cover them all. Isobu, at least was able to get a good soak. The res, the over 7, were on the edges, just enjoying being back in their full form. Naruto enjoyed it too, they were all stunningly beautiful in their own rights. Though his eyes lingered on kurama, who was lounging on the edge of the water, napping. Naruto chuckled and shook his head, and laid down on one of the towels he brought with him. He wasn’t dumb, so he put the rest a fair distance from the water. 

Naruto was laying there for maybe a couple hours, he might have dozed off. When he stirred, they were laying around, naruto smiled. It was to adorable.

Isobu and gyuki were laying together in the water, backs pressed against each other. Kurama was close to him, as was matatabi. They were laying side to side. The others were in pretty much on big pile. Naruto couldn’t help smiling before he drifted off again. 

Going back to sleep proved to be an idiotic thing to do. He woke to a faint tremor through the earth, and cracked an eye open. He was met with a giant wave about to crash on him. He could only gulp and brace himself. It crashed down on him, and naruto was careful to hold onto a protruding root so he didn’t get swept away with the current. 

By the time his head poked up, he was coughing and sputtering. They all were laughing, and in the water… the assholes. Naruto narrowed his eyes at kurama who had obviously done it. Naruto smirked devilishly. Naruto thought it was only right to get back at him… 

“Mass shadow clone replication!” naruto said, making the signs. He was quick to make 4 big rasengans. Kurama, if he could, naruto was sure would have paled. 

“Um.. it was him?” kurama tried pointing to gyuki, who laughed. Naruto shook his head, and stuck the rasengan in the water, and a big wave swept over them all, isobu seemed to love it. Naruto was satisfied when they were sputtering. 

Naruto smirked victoriously. He rushed onto the water, and jumped up to kurama’s shoulder, settling with his back against his neck. Naruto enjoyed the rumble of kurama’s chuckle more than he should… but he didn’t care, that shit felt good. 

“I knew it!” matatabi exclaimed. Naruto just blinked at her. Kurama sighed,

“Is this about what you were talking about in the woods on our way from the warzone?” he asked, and matatabi nodded furiously. Naruto chuckled.

“I knew there was something about you two!!” she said, and naruto tilted his head. 

“Any idea what she’s talking about?” naruto asked, and kurama chuckled again, but shook his head. 

“You guys are totally mates!” she said happily, and everything stopped. The other bijuu stared at the two. Then smiled wide. 

Kurama had his mouth open, “mates?” he whispered. He hadn’t even thought… 

Matatabi nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! It makes sense you guys are really close!” she said, and kurama carefully turned to naruto. 

Naruto seemed to be thinking, and that kinda terrified kurama. Naruto only thought things through when something big was happening. Finally he too turned to kurama, smiling. “That’s cool, but uh…. What exactly is a… mate?” he asked, and kurama sighed, 

“Basically, it’s like a wife or husband, but on a much deeper meaning. Usually, we’d know who is our mates at first glance, but i guess i’ve been suppressing my feelings…” kurama sighed. “Naruto, i swear if i knew about this i would have told you.” he said, and naruto chuckled.

“I know you would’ve. Don’t worry, i know why you were suppressing your emotions. So… this mates thing, it’s like forever, right? It’s like you only get one mate?” he asked, and kurama nodded.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, and even the other bijuu seemed about what he’d do with that information. Finally, naruto sighed. “Not gonna lie, that’s a big step. And… i don’t want to hurt you kurama… can we just take this slow, the whole mate thing?” naruto asked in a small voice, kurama almost sagged in relief. He didn’t naruto to just accept it on a whim. He could work with taking it slow.

“Of course.” he said, and naruto smiled.

Kurama noticed the sun was going down. “Hey, you should set up your camp, so your current clothes and that towel can dry. And so you can dry.” he said, poking him in the gut a little, mindful of the claws.

“Yeah yeah, ok.” he said, and jumped down onto the water, walking to the shore. Kurama smiled. He was so happy, and it was thanks to a small blonde human…

“It’s good to see you smiling, kurama.” gyuki said gently, “you were always scowling or glaring at others, this is definitely an improvement.” he said, and kurama couldn’t help smiling. 

“I… i can’t believe i found my mate, gyuki. I.. it seems so unreal.” he said, and gyuki smiled. 

“I’m happy for you, kurama. You deserve to be happy, you’ve had the hardest time out of us.” he said, and kurama smiled, hugging the bull(naruto was right, he was basically an octopus). 

Kurama shifted on land, into his smaller form, which was the same as his bigger one, just a lot smaller.

He didn’t see naruto, and the worried him, but he was relieved when naruto came walking in with a deer, and a bow and quiver on his back. Naruto smiled.

No one questioned the deer, just enjoyed it after naruto cooked it over the fire he had made.

After that, they went to sleep. Naruto was happily in kurama’s arms again, he thought he could live with being kurama’s mate…  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Naruto groaned as they were on there way back. It had been a great week, letting the bijuu have a good time. When they got back, the two at the front gate didn’t spare them a second glance, just nodded to them, naruto nodded back. 

They were half way through town, the bijuu breakin up slowly, seeing stuff they want to check out, all of them going off in pairs, and that left him and kurama. “So, anything you wanna see?” naruto asked, and kurama thought for a second. 

Then ”not really, where ever you want to go. Is fine.” he said, and naruto nodded. He had to find something kurama like to do, everyone needed a hobby. 

As naruto thought about it, he didn’t really have anything in mind, so he took kurama’s hand. “Let’s just walk around, see if anything pops out to you, ok?” he asked, and kurama nodded.

That led them to the training grounds. Naruto found out kurama liked throwing kunai and shuriken, and that he was good at it. There were a bunch of discarded shuriken, as well as kunai. Naruto gathered them, and he and kurama threw them, just because. 

Then kurama stopped mid throw, the dropped the knife. “We have to go.” he said, running in one direction, naruto didn’t think about it, just followed, catching up to kurama. “What’s wrong?” he asked, and kurama sighed. 

“I feel like gyuki is in danger, him and matatabi. Naruto nodded and they doubled their pace. 

They got to an opening in town, and what naruto saw made him sick. 10 shinobi had matatabi and gyuki on the ground, they were both fighting, and obviously trying not to hurt the humans. The other bijuu were there, as were tsunade, and all his friends. Just watching.

Naruto stopped kurama and shook his head. He charged forward and knocked the ninja off them. They all landed on their feet. Whatever. “Naruto, what are you doing?!” tsunade said, and naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

“I told you, tsunade. You will not treat them like property. “ he said, tsunade looked pissed.

“Naruto, the other villages will wage war on us, is that what you want?! For us to go to war because of them?!” she said, and naruto smirked.

“You mean the same ones that saved us? There the reason we won the war, tsunade. Their my friends. If you think i’m gonna stand by and watch them be turned back into slaves, you’re a dumber hokage than i thought.” naruto said, and tsunade narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

“For your dream of becoming hokage, do you think that anyone will respect you if you cause a war because of them?!” she said, naruto couldn’t help it, he launched a punch, knocking her down. She stared up at him in shock. Naruto glared down at her. 

“And who would respect me for letting you enslave the saviors of the shinobi world? How would i be able to live with myself knowing i could’ve stopped it but didn’t. You should know by now that i won’t let something like this happen.” he said, and tsunade got up, looking at him.

“And what if i order it?” she asked, he laughed humorlessly.

“I would deny the request.” he said simply. She nodded, and naruto was ready for the punch. “I wouldn’t.” he said, as he caught the punch. 

He turned to the bijuu. “Come on, i guess we’re leaving, guess the hokage doesn’t want us here.” he said, and they all nodded, because of course they heard that. 

As they were about to leave, he heard someone call out, “let them stay! They aren’t hurting anybody! And like the lad said, they did help in the war, if other nations try anything, we can take em!” naruto stopped. Everyone was agreeing. He smiled, tsunade cursed.

“Fine! Stay then! If we go to war, and everyone dies, it’s on you naruto. Just remember that.” she said, and naruto shrugged.

“If it’s because of me, i’ll protect everyone again.” he said.

They left then, naruto very tired. 

When they got to the place, naruto sighed and slumped against the wall. Kurama sat next to him, the rest sitting around him. Gyuki on his other side, leaning on him. Naruto smiled, these were the best people, even saiken who was slimy as fuck, but naruto could live with that… maybe.

“Thank you, naruto. I’.. we’re sorry you got in trouble for that.” Gyuki said, and naruto waved his hand.

“Don’t even try to apologize. I saw it, you tried your hardest not to hurt the humans, and i appreciate that, it would have been harder to convince them.” he said smiling, leaning into kurama’s furred side. “Why are you so soft and muscled at the same time? It’s not fair.” he mumbled, causing the others to laugh. 

They fell asleep like that, naruto pressed against kurama, gyuki leaning on him, matatabi laid out on his legs, son on her right, saiken on the left, isobu on the right of kurama. Shukaku weaseled his way in between matatabi and him, naruto smiled, as the last two, chomei and kokuo laid on gyuki’s left. Naruto was comfy as hell, and he didn’t want to move. 

Naruto was woken to a round of gasps, and opened his eyes to see everyone there; shikamaru, ino, sakura, choji, neji, hinata(still upset....) lee, tenten, kiba, shino, and sasuke. Naruto was surprised, and probably not as embarrassed as he should have been. Naruto could tell the bijuu were awake, but they hadn’t moved, just twitched.

“What are guys doing here?” naruto asked sleepily, burying into kurama’s chest, he didn’t know why but hinata looked more upset because of that…

“We came to if you were ok, seems you’re doing good.” sakura said, a knowing smile on her face. Naruto sighed.

“Yeah, i am happy right now. And, no this is not an orgy, as you can see i have my clothes on.” naruto said, and the others laughed hard. Naruto was pretty sure all of the bijuu’s lips twitched a little bit. He tried to hide the smile that came onto his lips. 

“So, ok i’m good, now what else did you need?” he asked, and everyone blinked. Naruto rolled his eyes, “i don’t have to be a genius to know you want something else.” he said, and everyone blinked, shikamaru just muttered, ‘i told you guys he wasn’t stupid.’ under his breathe.

Finally, lee stepped forward, “you and… kurama?” he said questionably, naruto nodded.”alright you and kurama were close, and when i relayed this to ino and sakura they demanded we come over and see what it was about, i guess we got the answer now.” he said, and naruto nodded…

“Alright, anything you want to know?” he asked, then thought about it, and leaning over flicked kurama on the ear, “i know you aren’t a sleep, you fuz ball.” he said, and kurama cracked one eye open. “You ok with me sharing some personal info with them?” naruto asked, and kurama seemed to think about it.

“Sure.” he said, and naruto nodded, kurama closed his eye again.

“Alright, what do you guys want to know?” he asked, and he was surprised when hinata stepped forward angrily. 

“How long have you had feelings for him?” she asked, and naruto winced at the harsh tone. 

“I’ve had feelings for him for a while, probably since i found out i could contact him in my head, maybe. I didn’t understand what i was feeling for him at the time, i only just realized it like, during the war literally. When i thought he was dead… something inside me just.. Snapped, and i realized i liked him. It took another day or so for it to solidify, and then he kissed me and i was positive.” naruto said, and both ino and sakura went ‘awe’ naruto chuckled and heard kurama do the same, however light.

No one seemed upset(minus hinata) about the relationship. If anything, sakura and ino seemed determined everything about his relationship with kurama out. Naruto sighed but flicked all of the bijuu’s ears. “I know none of you are asleep, you know that right?” he said, and the bijuu all stirred waking up. They all separated, and naruto noticed none of them seemed to feel embarrassed about it, which was good. Naruto found himself in between kurama’s legs, his back to the fox’s chest, he was truly content.

“Who would’ve thought you were the first of us to be in a relationship, huh naruto?” kiba said, laughing. Naruto smiled.

“Guess i just have that much charm.” naruto said, everyone laughed… why was he friends with these people?

Kurama kissed his neck “i think you have charm” he said softly in his ear, quietly enough no one else could hear it, oh yeah… that’s why…

“So.. what was with what happened with tsunade yesterday.” shikamaru asked, naruto sighed,

“You guys saw the fight, i’m guessing?” he asked, everyone nodded. “Well, on the battlefield after everything happened, i had offered them to stay with me, because i didn’t want them to just be put inside people again.” 

“Why?” ino asked, and naruto sighed.

“Because, they deserve better. They didn’t have to help us, they could’ve run for it, but they risked their lives. Then tsunade cme saying i could go home, but when i said about them coming with me, she was saying how we were going to ‘distribute’ them. As if they were property, it makes me sick.” naruto said, a small shiver running down his spine. Everyone was silent, hinata still looked pissed.

“So… what are you got to do now?” shino asked, surprising naruto.

“Well… i thought of getting some help from the stone village and making like a big home or something. Something big enough for all of them to be in their full sizes if they want. Also, something protected so people can’t try to take them for their power.” he said, and sakura smiled

“Seems like you’ve advanced a little beyond your dream of being hokage, huh?” she said softly, naruto sighed. 

“I don’t know, maybe? I mean, i love this village, and you guys…. But i’ve been near killing myself because of some of the people here” there was a round of gasps. “And they all act like i’m just supposed to forget it.” he said, and everyone was shocked(minus kurama).

Hinata even looked regretful instead of mad.

“I… i’m sorr-” sakura was cut off.

“No, don’t worry about it sakura. You guys didn’t treat me like that, at least not on purpose. Your parents told you how to act, and you were kids. Yet you still weren’t…. Horrible.” naruto said smiling, they all just nodded.

Finally sasuke said something, nearly too quiet for him to hear, but naruto did, “near killing yourself?” he was obviously talking to himself, but naruto still responded.

“Yeah, i was sasuke.” he said, and sasuke looked surprised, but it went away.

“How though? You always seemed… happy despite everything that happened. I never thought…” he trailed off.

Naruto smiled sadly, “there was a reason i wore long sleeved shirts when i became a genin.” naruto said, everyone's eyes widened. “I… didn’t really mean to start, you know cutting myself. But… i did by accident, and found the pain helped. It took me away from here for a little while. I tried not to, but… everyone just always hated me and it got to me to much” he said, everyone quiet, then he added. “But then i started to finally make friends, i haven’t done… that in almost 4 years.” naruto said, slightly happier. Everyone smiled, though it was sad. 

Thankfully, kiba was there and he seemed to know how to dispel awkward situations. Conversation drifted from that to the war, everyone telling their own stories of their fights. Naruto smiled and just leaned back against kurama. “You ok?” the kyuubi asked, naruto nodded.

“Yeah, i’m ok. It’s just not fun to talk about, ya’know?” naruto said, and kurama nodded, pulling him closer, resting his head on the human’s shoulder.

“Well, you don’t have to feel like that ever again, you have us now.” he said, gesturing a little to the other bijuu and himself. Naruto smiled. He was truly blessed for the friends he had.

After a while, everything died down, the bijuu and the ninja(minus naruto) were on separate sides. They were staring at each other, both with mixed opinions. Though, they were all talking, laughing. At least one of the emotions was happiness.

Eventually, they got tired of being inside, naruto decided to talk to tsunade about the house idea he had for the bijuu.

“Hey, i’m gonna head out, i’m going to talk to tsunade about the house idea.” naruto said, getting up(reluctantly) from kurama’s hold on him.

“.... what house idea?” choji asked, naruto smiled.

“Oh, i guess you wouldn’t know. Well, i was going to ask tsunade to ok the construction of a large house, or the carving out of a mountain or something.” naruto said, and the humans all blinked. 

“Thats… so nice of you!” ino said happily, naruto smiled.

“We should come with.” kurama said, he and the other bijuu getting up. Naruto smiled but didn’t fight it.

“Alright, i’ll hang out with you guys later alright?” he said, looking toward the group of 11 people. They all nodded.

Naruto made his way to the hokage’s building with the bijuu following(kurama was next to him, and naruto subconsciously held his hand). They got in, and had to wait because she was in with someone else.

Finally the person left, it was kakashi. “Kakashi!” naruto said happily, and he swore the man’s facemask shifted up… 

“hey , naruto how are you doing? I hear you’re stirring up a bit of trouble huh?” he said, and naruto chuckled.

“Nah, it’s all good.” he said, kakashi smiled and bid them farewell. Naruto sighed and went inside the room, the bijuu coming in too. The bijuu fit along the walls, almost on top of each other. Tsunade looked.. Pleased with them being there.

“So, i assume you’ve rethinked what i said yesterday.” she said, and naruto laughed.

“No, not at all.” he said honestly. “I was actually here to see if you’d ok the building of a big like.. Home. yeah, home i guess is a good word, for them.” naruto said, and tsunade tilted her head.

“And why would i do that?” she asked. Naruto smiled wide.

“Because whether or not you ok it, i’ll find a way to do it. I’m sure i could elicit help from other villages, they owe me some favors the lot of them.” though the thought of using the fact he saved their lives against them made him sick…

Tsunade, at the very least, seemed to get that. She sighed heavily. “They very well may call us assholes for asking for help in this, but fine. Did you have something in mind?” she asked, and naruto smiled, explaining his plan.

Tsunade nodded along with it, smiling. “Alright i’ll ask the stone village for help, but it still may take a while.” she said. Naruto smiled.

“Thanks, tsunade!” he said, “you’re the best!” he said.

“Thank you.” the bijuu, even kurama, said. If a little grudgingly.

“Don’t worry about it, i’ll try to explain the situation with the bijuu, don’t worry i won’t try to kidnap them ok?” she said, and naruto nodded.

“Alright, thanks!” he said, and they all left, once out in the streets(people starring not-so subtly) naruto whooped. “That went better than i could’ve hoped.” naruto said happily. 

 

“I honestly didn’t think it would be the easy.” isobu said, naruto smiled.

“Yeah, tsunade will surprise you like that, now let’s go to the lake again, you can all use a scrub down, you especially.” he said, poking kurama’s matted fur. It didn’t look bad, but it felt course.

“Hey!” kurama said indignantly. Naruto smiled.

“Don’t even. Your fur feels like sandpaper, and that’s just your chest.” naruto said, poking him again. Kurama sighed but agreed to go. Naruto smirked and they were off. 

When they got there, naruto was the first to jump in, enjoying the feel of water. The rest joined him, thankfully in their smaller forms. 

Naruto hadn’t thought to brought soap or anything, so he swam up behind kurama, and dragged the kyuubi under.

They both came up, naruto laughing but still clinging to him. He began scrubbing the back of the bijuu, thankfully the fur was easy enough to wash out. He looked around and noticed they all seemed a little dirty, and thankfully they all knew how to wash themselves… that would’ve been to embarrassing, even for naruto. And they helped wash each others backs, literally. 

It took a while, but finally kurama’s fur wasn’t dirty anymore, it might have smelled a bit, but oh well. 

After a while they all laid out on the ground, kurama couldn’t help notice naruto was really quiet, but he didn’t comment. Everyone was entitled to their own thoughts. It wasn’t until they were leaving when naruto was still oddly silent, that kurama spoke up. “Naruto, are you ok? You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet.” he said, naruto sighed and looked up at the sky. He was still sitting down.

“I don’t know. I guess everything is just catching up with me? It’s been a long couple of days.” he said, and kurama nodded, hugging him. 

“Yeah, it has been. Let’s get back and we can go to sleep early, yeah?” kurama said, naruto nodded, smiling. He really did love kurama.

They made it back in record time, naruto didn’t expect tsunade to be there, though she didn’t look upset or mad. 

“Hey tsunade!” naruto called as they approached, tsunade smiled. 

“Hello naruto, i contacted the stone village. They said they would be more than happy to help out.” she said, naruto smiled wide. 

“That’s awesome!” naruto exclaimed hugging tsunade. 

They parted ways, it was still mid-day. “So what do you guys want to do, if anything in particular?” naruto asked, they all seemed surprised.

“We could go to the training grounds?” isobu suggested, and he seemed hesitant. He didn’t know why they were so like… timid about asking for things. 

“Alright, we can totally do that.” he said, and so that’s how they wo` und up there. All the bijuu seemed to really like the idea, so they went.

Naruto wasn’t sure why, but they all seemed to really enjoy throwing kunai and shuriken. They were all pretty good at it too. Naruto was expecting others to come, so it wasn’t a surprise when lee and tenten came by, they seemed surprised to see the bijuu throwing kunai and shuriken. 

“Uh.. hey guys.” lee said in his usual cheerful voice, naruto smiled mid throw, hitting the target. He had improved with throwing weapons but he still wasn’t accurate enough… “what are you guys doing?” lee asked, and naruto smiled.

“Throwing kunai and shuriken, what’s it look like?” he said. 

“Um… is there a reason why?” tenten asked, naruto shrugged.

“They like doing it, and it is kind of relaxing you know, just throwing them, hitting the target. It’s simple and peaceful.” he said, they both nodded. Lee looked like he was about to burst.

“Naruto let’s spar! Just taijutsu, fists to fist!” he said excitedly, and naruto laughed. Lee always loved sparring. 

“Fine.” he said, he needed to work on his taijutsu anyway. Sure, he was strong. But just because the war was over, didn’t mean things wouldn’t get complicated.

Lee was ecstatic, naruto and lee drew a circle for boundaries. Then they both stepped forward, naruto was still recovering from the war, physically at least, his chakra at the very least was filled.

They bowed to each other, and naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that the bijuu were watching, naruto smiled but got into position to fight. 

“Start!” tenten said, and lee made the first move, launching forward. 

The fight was intense, naruto had a lot of endurance, but wasn’t the best fighter. Lee was a skilled taijutsu user, but couldn’t handle a lot of heavy blows.

Naruto focused on fighting, learning from each hit that landed. They were both evenly beat up, lee had more hits in, but they were light. Naruto had heavy blows in. naruto had lee pushed up to the line, and took the opportunity. He fainted forward, knowing lee would jump, and followed, knocking him down to the ground after fighting.

“Alright, naruto wins!” tenten called, naruto smiled and offered his hand, lee took it smiling. 

“Damn, why can’t i beat you?!” lee said dramatically. Naruto laughed.

“Because you have those weights on your feet? If you didn’t have those slowing you down, i wouldn’t stand a chance. I still need to work on my taijutsu.” naruto said evenly, and lee smiled.

“I suppose that’s trued, thanks naruto, for sparring. I love sparring with tenten, but it’s nice to mix it up.” he said, naruto smiled but nodded. 

Naruto turned to the bijuu, “hey you guys mind going to the house on your own?” he asked, and they looked surprised, but nodded.

“What are you gonna be doing?” matatabi asked, naruto blushed a little. 

“Some personal stuff.” is all he said not looking at kurama, not wanting to give his plans away. Matatabi laughed.

“Mmh hmm, sure.” she said, naruto blushed deeper.

“Hey tenten, can you come with me i actually need someone with your talents.” he said, not wanting to offend the bijuu. She seemed surprised but nodded. They left, and naruto sighed when they were out of earshot.

“So what did you need help with?” tenten asked, and naruto blushed. 

“Uh.. i was gonna get sakura and ino too, and hinata. I kinda need some help from you guys.” he said, thanking god that tenten was blissfully ignorant. Hopefully.

After collecting the other three women, naruto took them to a restaurant, and they ordered their food.

“So what did you need, naruto?” sakura asked.

Naruto sighed. “Well, obviously i’m bad at relationships. And i want the first like actual date with kurama to be awesome, you know? Can… you guys help?” he asked, and literally they all jumped on him.

Naruto left more confused than ever, they had all had differing opinions. In the end, they just recommended making it simple but sweet, like a dinner with just the two of them. Naruto sighed.

When he got back, he was surprised to find kurama standing in front of the house/apartment. 

He seemed to perk up when naruto came by, and met him halfway, kissing him slowly.

Naruto smiled but returned it.

When they broke it, kurama asked, “would you come somewhere with me?” he asked and naruto nodded. They walked in the woods, naruto just stayed by his side, holding his hand. It felt nice.

“So, where are we going?” naruto asked, and kurama seemed to smile in the dark. 

“You’ll see.” he said simply, and naruto just huffed but accepted it.

They walked for a while, about 10 minutes, then they were in a clearing. Naruto blinked at the scene around him. There was a picnic basket, candles… naruto couldn’t help the small smile, leave it to kurama to surprise him with something like this. 

“Where did you get the time to do this?” naruto asked, kurama chuckled. 

“You sleep pretty heavily.” is all he said. 

Naruto couldn’t help being grateful. He had been so worried about getting the date wrong, and kurama does something perfect like this for him. 

They sat down, side to side, and naruto reveled in the feeling of being close to him. “Your fur is really soft right now.” naruto said against his shoulder, kurama chuckled. 

“Yes it is, i washed it thoroughly, i know you like cuddling, and i figure this would make it easier.” kurama said, and naruto smiled. He was the best. Kurama was so sweet behind his hard exterior. 

They started eating, and naruto enjoyed it so much, just being there with kurama, just him and the fox. 

Once the food was gone, naruto found himself laying down with kurama, his head on the larger man’s shoulder, and he was in bliss right now. They talked about small things, stuff kurama saw around the village, naruto explained what it was but kurama didn’t really need anything explained, he knew enough about human things. But naruto enjoyed talking with him, and kurama didn’t seem to mind. 

Finally, after a while of nice, peaceful talk, kurama asked, “did you enjoy this?” he asked, and naruto smiled.

“I loved it.” he said, and kurama seemed to sag in relief. 

“Thank god, i don’t really know how humans go about this, i figured this would be ok, but i didn’t know..” kurama said, and naruto chuckled.

“To be honest, i had a similiar problem. I didn’t know what you would want to do, and to my surprise, and delight, you did this.” naruto said, burying himself into kurama’s furry side. He could feel the powerful muscle under the fur, but the fur was so soft. 

“It still isn’t fair.” naruto said. Kurama chuckled.

“What isn’t, naruto?” he asked, and naruto sighed.

“How soft your fur is, but how strong the muscle underneath feels. You perfect.” he said, because it was true..

Kurama was a beautiful being, he might be a fox, but was humanoid and beautiful.

“So are you.” kurama said softly, naruto smiled. 

He was happy to fall asleep next to kurama. The next morning, he woke up in his bed, held close to kurama’s chest. He couldn’t help burying in a little bit. He felt kurama chuckle, “morning naruto.” he said, and naruto smiled. 

“Morning.” he said, yawning at the same time. 

Naruto was about to add something when there was a loud bang on the door. He jerked up and was at the door in a the instance, when he opened the bedroom door, he was thankful to see no one hurt. But, the raikage was there… naruto was so confused him, but that didn’t stop him because killer bee was there too. Gyuki was there, he looked terrified, and if something scared a bijuu, then it really is terrifying. Naruto put himself between gyuki and the lightning people. 

Naruto looked past them and saw the broken door. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” naruto yelled. The raikage and killer bee looked equal parts unamused and a little pissed.

“I’m his jinchuriki. I came to claim him again.” killer bee said, not using his usual rap style of talking.

“And what makes you think i’d just give him up to you?” naruto asked, he had thought killer bee died, apparently not.

“Because, he has the right to his bijuu na-” naruto cut the raikage off.

“Why does everyone treat them like they’re a piece of property?! He doesn’t want to go with you, that much i can even see. I won’t make him go anywhere he doesn’t actually want to go.” naruto said, and bee narrowed his eyes.

“Is this how you thank me for helping train you?” he asked, and naruto scoffed.

“As if i care. Master or not you have the same twisted sense that the bijuu are just tools for war. They are living breathing creatures, and you are not taking them. Now. leave, or you will have the entire leaf village, plus 9 bijuu to face.” naruto said coldly. The two looked surprised.

Finally raikage said, “oh and what will you do, naruto? The only power you had was the kyuubi. Without his chakra in you, you’re useless.” naruto laughed.

“You know i killed pain without relying on his power, correct?” Naruto asked, “yes, his power helped i won’t lie, but i tried not to rely on it. I will still kill you both, and is this the thanks i get for ending the war? God knows you did nothing to help.” naruto said, raikage looked close to the edge of a blood rampage. Bee grabbed his brother’s arm, 

“This isn’t over naruto, i’ll have him back soon enough.” bee said, naruto shook his head. They left(the door was completely broken.) and naruto turned to gyuki, he looked… not scared, so naruto was wrong. He did look surprised though. 

Just incase, he crouched down next to the bull. “You ok? They didn’t hurt you or anything right?” he asked as the other bijuu came into the room.

“No, i just forgot how powerful the raikage is.” he said, and naruto smiled.

“Yeah it’s terrifying.” naruto said, “honestly, i don’t know how he was beaten, like really. He’s wickedly over powerful. But, again, are you ok?’ he asked, and gyuki just sighed…

“I guess? It was harder than i thought it would be to see bee. He wasn’t the worst person, but he still thought of me as just a weapon. I have no intention of going back to him.” he said, and naruto nodded, hugging the bull. Gyuki seemed surprised, but hugged back, naruto smiled.

“Well, he’s not gonna take you back, you’re safe here, i won’t let any of you guys get taken.” naruto said, and gyuki smiled. 

Kurama looked pleased, though naruto didn’t know why. Then he remembered, kurama was like the older brother of the bijuu, in a way.

Naruto eyed the door and grimaced. Kurama chuckled. “I’ll help you fix it later.” he said, hugging gyuki as well.

Naruto tilted his head, he’d noticed it before but now he couldn’t help asking.. “You know, you bijuu are all really comfortable with touching, like more than i thought you would be.” he said, and shukaku was chuckling as he came in too.

“Well, we are technology siblings. We don’t mind snuggling up with each others, we were just separated for so long that we didn’t have a chance too.” he said, and naruto nodded. That made sense.

Naruto’s attention was drawn to the door again by tsunade sighing loudly. Naruto narrowed his eyes. “Did you have any idea about him coming?” he asked, carefully leaving out the name.

“No, i didn’t. Not the raikage anyway, he seemed pissed when he met with me… but i didn’t think he would actually come here…” tsunade sighed. “I apologize, naruto, yes,the raikage came to town, but i didn’t think he would attack you.” she said, and naruto accepted that. “By the way, the people from the stone village are here. We are going to begin making the bijuus home.” she said, and naruto was ecstatic. “Would you like to meet the people that are making the place or?” she asked, and naruto looked to the bijuu, they all shook their heads. 

“Nah we’re ok.” he said, “we might go the that big lake again, though. In case we aren’t here, that way you’ll know where to find us.” he said, and tsunade nodded. 

“Alright, i’ll have one of the repairmen come fix this door.” she said, naruto nodded. Tsunade was the best.

They left then, naruto was glad the village was kind of suffocating, he prefered running around on missions and stuff anyway.

They got there, again, in record time. They were again the only ones there, which naruto was thankful for. 8 of the bijuu changes into their bigger forms. Kurama stayed in his smaller for, naruto smiled. “I don’t mind if you screw around with them, you know?” he asked, and kurama smiled.

“I want to stay here.” he said, and naruto smiled wide. He loved it when kurama was cheesy like that. 

Naruto would deny knowing how it happened, or initiating it, but he was very happy when he and kurama wound up making out under a big tree. Naruto wouldn’t, however, deny loving every second. 

It didn’t last long, and when they were done, naruto was being held by kurama, he loved being in these strong arms. Usually, naruto would be sleeping, but now he was keeping an eye on the other bijuu. Or, more pacifically gyuki. He was worried the lightning ninja would attack them. He’d be ready if they did. 

After a while(10 hours of continuous movement wtf?!-) the bijuu stopped and seemed tired. Kurama had in fact joined after a while, and naruto was glad. They were all friends, kurama and the bijuu. He didn’t want to step in between them. Naruto found himself pressed against kurama’s chest, and gyuki’s back to his. Shukaku was one again in his lap with matatabi. The rest were around them, all touching. It should be weirder than it was, but naruto loved every moment. He felt close to them all, though to kurama more.

They didn’t sleep long, barely long enough for the sun to set, but soon they were heading back. The got back to the village, and naruto looked to the left to see a giant mountain there, it hadn’t been there before. He decided not to question it. 

They got back to the apartment, and naruto just remembered what tomorrow was, his heart dropped… it was the worst day of the year. He decided not to tell anyone, kurama might be mad at him for not telling him, and might the other bijuu. But if the village actually cared, if his friends actually care they’d know about it…

“What’s wrong, naruto?” shukaku asked, catching his frown. Naruto smiled.

“Nothing in particular, just wondering what that is.” he said gesturing to the mountain thing. “I think it’s the stone guys working, but who knows?” they got in, and all went to bed. Bijuu certainly slept a lot…

The next day naruto slipped out of bed, leaving a note for kurama. He slipped outside and into the woods. It was was always best to be alone on this day. He sighed and slipped into the trees. 

(with kurama)

Kurama groaned as he woke up, rolling over and expecting the same warmth of the human he’d fallen in love with. He was met with a empty bed. He frowned and saw the note on the table.

It read, 

‘Hey, kurama! 

Sorry i’m not with you, it’s just one of the rougher days of the year for me. Don’t worry, i’ll be back before nightfall. It’s my birthday, and i’ll explain it all later.

Love,  
Naruto

Kurama stared at the note, it was… surprising. To say the least, not so much because naruto wasn’t there, no. he didn’t need to baby sit them 24/7. It was that one word. Love. kurama couldn’t help his train of thought. ‘What did he mean?’ he thought, but pushed it away. It was harmless. 

He sighed but left the room where the other bijuu were already. “Hey kurama, where’s naruto?” saiken asked, kurama shrugged.

“Don’t know, he left a note. Said he’ll be back later in the day.” he said, everyone nodded. 

“Well… what are we supposed to do now?” shukaku asked, they all just stared at each other. Finally, gyuki spoke up.

“I’m going back to sleep then. You guys do what you want.” he said, going back into his room. Chomei followed, matatabi and shukaku as well, going into their rooms, saikan left as well. 

“So, what are we going to do then?” son asked. The rest of them, kurama, kukou, isobu all shrugged. 

“Don’t know, we could just hang around here with the others?” isobu suggested. Kurama nodded, 

“Yeah for now i guess, but eventually we should do something.” he said, the other 3 agreeing. With that, they just hung around kurama just kept thinking of that one word… and why naruto wouldn’t want to be here for his birthday. 

He decided, that it was probably because of the village. He shrugged it off though, naruto would be mad at him if he stuck his nose in his business. 

(with naruto) 

Naruto ran through the forests, running as hard as he could. He wasn’t far from the village, but he was a decent distance from the village. He was exhausted, but he felt great. Running always made him feel better. 

Naruto debated going back, he could at least spend some time with the bijuu… he sighed but stopped running. He was on a tree branch, and debated the pros and cons of going back…

He decided to go back, it couldn’t hurt. He got enough of his stress out that it should be ok. 

He was just outside of the village, and he looked over at the new ‘mountain’. Now that he saw it, it definitely wasn’t a mountain. It was a giant structure, and naruto grinned. The bijuu would love it. 

When he got back, he didn’t expect everyone to be there. And by everyone, that meant his human friends and the bijuu. His friends were there, but he didn’t know why. 

“Um… hey guys?” he said, and they all looked up. 

“There you are naruto! We didn’t know where you were!” sakura said, naruto tilted his head.

He looked at kurama, “you did get my note right?” he asked, and kurama nodded.

“I thought it wasn’t something you wanted them knowing.” he said simply. Naruto smiled.

“What is that supposed to mean?” ino asked, and naruto sighed.

“Do any of you know what day it is? Or even care what day it is?” he asked, and everyone shook their head. Naruto just sighed. “It’s my birthday.” he said, and everyone’s eyes widened. 

Finally, sasuke scoffed. “You got this upset because no one remembered your birthday?” he said, naruto narrowed his eyes. 

“Yeah, i did. Wanna know why? Because not only is it my birthday, it’s the day my parents died protecting me.” he said, sasuke quieted down. But he wasn’t done. “Not only was it that, but it was the day of the year everyone hated me more, i have never celebrated my birthday, because it hurts that everyone in the village hated me even more on this day.” he said, he wouldn’t cry but he was pretty damn close. 

They all blinked, finally, shikamaru said gently, “we’re sorry naruto, we didn’t know.” he said, and naruto smiled.

“It’s alright, i probably should have mentioned it, i just… after a while it’s just something i got used to.” he said, and everyone nodded. He sat with kurama, pretty much in his lap. The tailed beast wrapped his arms around him. Naruto was content. 

The guys of the group(not the bijuu) blinked, then sasuke said “you’re really close.” he said, it almost sounded like a question. 

Naruto smirked. “Yeah, we’re… mates?” he said, looking at kurama who nodded. 

Everyone blinked at that(minus the bijuu). 

“What… you mean like boyfriend right?” sakura asked, and naruto rolled his head around a little. 

“I guess?” he said then shrugged. “I think that’s where we are right now, but it’s more complicated than that.” he said, and everyone just nodded. 

Eventually, they left(not the bijuu) and naruto was left to slump against kurama, whom chuckled against his skin, as he kissed his neck. 

“Are you ok naruto?” he asked, and naruto smiled.

“Yeah, i’m fine. They just get under my skin, the entire village really. They all act like they like me, and that they didn’t treat me like shit.” he said, and kurama growled.

“They shouldn’t have done that.” he said, and naruto agreed easily. 

Naruto realized it wasn’t that late, the sun was still up, and that he wasn’t all that tired.

“So what do you guys want to do?” he asked, and they shrugged. 

“We’ve kind of just been sleeping all day.” gyuki answered honestly, naruto chuckled. 

It took a while, but eventually they decided to check out the construction sight. They got there in 5 minutes, it was a bit of a run there. 

When they got there, people were all working, the building looked like it was already almost done, but now that he looked at it… it didn’t seem that big.

He saw tsunade on the side and walked up to here, the bijuu, kurama included, all just stared and watched the process. 

“Hey, hokage.” naruto said, and tsunade smiled as he came over. 

“Hey naruto.” she said, 

“So, how’s the construction coming along?” he asked, and she smiled. 

“It’s going good, as you can see. There’s a secret he have for you guys, so you’ll just have to wait.” she said, and naruto nodded.

Then he groaned. “I hate surprises!” he said, and tsunade laughed.

“Don’t worry, at the pace these stone guys go at it should be done in just under a week.” now that made naruto happy.

“Alright, thank tsunade!” he said, and went on his way, after collecting the bijuu who were over looking at the people work. 

“Alright uh… now what?” he asked as he held kurama’s hand, he never thought that such a simple thing would excite him as much as it did.

“We could go swimming?” isobu suggested, and naruto smiled. Everyone agreed. 

They headed straight there, naruto didn’t bother grabbing a swim suit. When they got there, naruto was surprised to see the others there. And literally everyone was there, 

Choji, sasuke, sakura, ino, tenten, shikamaru, lee, neji, hinata(who still looked mad, as she looked at them.) shino, kakashi, yamato, they were all there, swimming. They all looked up as they approached, and naruto hadn’t expected them to be there.

Finally, sakura called out, “hey naruto! Get in the waters great today.” she called, and naruto smiled and stripped to his underwear, he didn’t have a swimsuit so he’d just make do. 

“Come on guys!” he called to the bijuu, then stopped. “And, just for today, no changing alright?” he said, and they all nodded, getting into the water. Isobu looked like he was in bliss, and naruto remembered he was a turtle, even if in this smaller form, he was more humanoid. He’d have to see about making something for him. He found himself floating on his back, the bijuu went out further than the humans, ducking and splashing each other. Naruto just floated, when he felt like he was being stared at. He looked around and found hinata glaring at him. Naruto blinked but swam over to her. 

“Hinata you ok?” he asked. That seemed to piss her off even more. 

“I’m fine.” she said moodily, then she seemed to think more. “What’s the deal with you, naruto?” she asked, naruto flinched at her yelling, naruto looked and found everyone, even the bijuu who had swam closer, listening. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Really? I thought that maybe, after what happened on the battlefield with us, maybe you would finally start liking me like i like you.” she said, and she was crying. “I thought finally… we could be together” she said quietly. Naruto was speechless. He had never thought of hinata like that… he had always considered he a good friend, maybe his best friend after sakura and sasuke… but he’d never…

She was looking at him expectantly, and naruto sighed. “What do you expect from me?” he asked, and she looked surprised. “Look, i’m sorry that i don’t feel the same way about you, ok? But i… love kurama, ok? I’m not just going to leave him.” he said, and hinata looked shock.

He heard gasps, and he realized what he said. But he wasn’t going to take it back. He loved kurama, he wasn’t ashamed of that. 

Hinata went from looking surprised, to confused, then to angry, like near rage. “Then why did you lead me on like that?! The way you looked at me when we were facing obito and madara…. It… why?” she said, crying a little now, naruto sighed again.

“I didn’t lead you on-” 

“Yes you di-” 

No, i didn’t. You were chasing after me all this time, yes i’ve noticed. You’ve been trying to make me love you when you didn’t do anything. First i thought i was in love with sakura, and you watched from afar. It might sound mean, but i think you’ve been lying to yourself. I care about you, i do. Just like i care about all my friends. But i love kurama, i’m sorry if you’re not happy about that, but i can’t do anything about it.” he said, he considered going to kurama, but he needed a moment to cool off. He used chakra to get on top of the water. 

He ran into the woods, and lept into the trees. He didn’t go far, just a few hundred feet into the trees. He sat on one of the branches, he didn’t know why he had said that in front of them all! God, kurama must have freaked out. 

(with kurama)

Kurama stared wide eyed at where naruto had been. He… he loved him? Kurama could barely contain his excitement. He’d been waiting for naruto to figure his own emotions out. And he hoped this meant he had finally done so…

Kurama barely noticed hinata approaching. He saw her there, treading the water. She looked pissed.

“You stole him from me.” she said coldly. 

Kurama blinked, “excuse me?” he said, and hinata scowled, she looked crazy.

“You stole him! I was so close to having him then you came along!” she yelled, and kurama narrowed his eyes.

“Naruto is not something for me, or you, or anyone else to own. He decided what to do on his own. I love him, and i’ll stay with him as long as he’ll have me.” with that, kurama followed naruto.

Kurama found him curled up on a high tree branch. He quickly climbed up it, and sat down across from him. “Hey naruto.” he said gently, the boy seemed distressed. Naruto startled at the sound. He looked up into kurama’s smiling face. He just sighed and leant toward kurama, hugging him. 

Kurama smiled and hugged him back. “I love you too.” he said quietly, and naruto stilled for a second, before strengthening his hold on kurama.

They sat there for a minute before kurama asked, “are you ok?” he asked and naruto nodded instead of answering. “Do you want to head back?” he asked, and another nod.

Kurama wondered why naruto was so quiet, but he got his answer when they stood up. Naruto was smiling widely. Kurama returned it. They made their way back, naruto staying as close as he could to kurama. 

When they got back, naruto was met with a horrible sight. The raikage and killer bee, plus maybe 50 other men, were surrounding the bijuu, or more specifically gyuki, who looked pissed.

“I won’t go back, you bastards!” gyuki said. Naruto was quick to jump in between the bijuu and the ninja. Kurama was right next to him

“What the hell are you doing!” naruto demanded, raikage just stared. 

“We are taking back what’s ours. Do this quietly, all we ask for is the hachibi.” he said, and naruto narrowed his eyes,

“No.” he said simply, then added. “Gyuki, or any of the bijuu for that matter, are tools to be owned and used. I don’t care what kind of sick right you have to them, but you don’t. Now, leave. I won’t ask twice.” he said darkly, then noticed the other leaf ninja, and saw that kakashi, sasuke, and ino were hurt. He growled. 

“And not only are you trespassing on leaf land, but you also hurt the ninja of this land. If you want to get out of this with as little damage as possible, i recommend you leave.” naruto said. Raikage laughed. 

“Without the kyuubi in you, you’re nothing. The only reason you could do anything was because the kyuubi was in you, and even then he was only at half power. Who do you think you’re kidding, kid?” he scoffed, bee looked upset, looking at gyuki. Naruto was about to answer when bee rushed forward. 

“You idiot bee! What are you doing?!” the raikage shouted, naruto was in front of him in an instant, before bee could draw a blade he kicked him back, taking one of the swords. 

“Like i said, they aren’t tools. Gyuki said he didn’t want to go back to you, as did shikaku. Now, one more chance, leave.” he said,

“As if kid, we aren’t gonna let the leaf have this big of an advantage on us! Everyone attack!” the raikage shouted, and the other men rushed forward. Naruto narrowed his eyes but made the hand sign shouting, “mass shadow clone jutsu!”

Naruto easily made 500 shadow clones, the ninja stopped in their tracks. Naruto advanced and knocked them all back into the trees. The raikage actually looked concerned. 

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a kage. Yes, the bijuu have loads more chakra than us. But that doesn’t make them weapons for us to use. The fact you’re ok with enslaving living breathing creatures that have the same, if not more, intelligence than us… it’s sick.” naruto spat. “Now, leave or i will get serious.” he said, and the ninja, bee and the raikage included, ran as fast as they could. 

Naruto released the jutsu, all of the clones disappearing in a white cloud. He looked over to see gyuki holding his right arm to his chest, grimacing. 

Naruto rushed over to him, “are you ok?” he asked, the bijuu were close to the humans, so he directed it to them all, the humans nodded, gyuki grunted.

“I think he broke a bone, it usually wouldn’t take this long to heal, being a bijuu. But… i think they used something to put more damage on it.” he said, and naruto nodded. 

“Alright, we’ll get it checked out, shouldn’t be a problem. Sakura, how are they doing, also what exactly happened here?” he asked, noticing hinata was gone. 

Sakura sighed. “Well, when you and kurama left, they launched in, hinata had just left. Bee got a hit on the hachibi, and he was launched back, they tried to help him, they were closest to him at the time, but three ninja got the drop on them, and they had pretty bad cuts on their legs and arms. We helped them, got them out of the way, and the rest of the bijuu stepped in to help him.” she said, naruto looked to gyuki who nodded. Naruto sighed, 

“Alright, are they ok?” he asked gesturing to the 3 that were hurt. Sakura nodded. “Alright, could you check on gyuki? Make sure his arm is ok?” he asked, sakura nodded.

After 5 minutes of prodding, she sighed. “Good thing is, it’s not broken. But you should be easier on it. Ok?” she said, and gyuki nodded.

“Thank you.” he said, sakura just smiled.

They made their way back, and naruto and the bijuu headed straight back to the apartment. When they got back, the bijuu all slipped into their rooms, when naruto was alone with kurama, he was not expecting to be kissed, nor was he expectantly it to be so ravenous. Not that he was complaining. 

Naruto also didn’t expect for kurama’s hands to roam, still, he wasn’t complaining.

He gasped when the fox’s hand slipped under his shirt. They had been touchy feely before, but they hadn’t like… done anything… naruto hoped they did.

Naruto easily aloud his shirt to be slipped over his head, he reveled in the feeling of skin-on-fur. He loved it. Naruto was in bliss, letting his own hands roam over kurama’s body. While soft, the fur was, kurama’s body was also firm, un-deniable muscle under that fur and skin. 

Kurama started kissing a trail down his skin, naruto know it would be an amazing night.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, naruto felt sore, but in a good way. He didn’t want to get up/ he was content laying next to kurama. 

But, he knew he’d have to get up, eventually. But for now he slipped back to sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Kurama woke slowly, blinking into awareness, thoughts from the previous night coming back to him, he looked down to see naruto curled into his side, kurama smiled gently, it had been amazing with the human, and now he just wanted to hold him and not let go.

Slowly, kurama woke up more, and soon naruto was blinking awake.

“Hey.” kurama said,

“Hey.” naruto replied in kind, kurama smiled. 

“Hey, i’ll be right back, i just need to get a washcloth so we aren’t so… sticky.” he said, only slightly embarrassed. Kurama chuckled and reluctantly let him go. He was out and in fast, and they cleaned up quick. 

“I love you.” kurama said, naruto smiled

“I love you too.” he said, kissing him. Kurama smiled. 

They went out, maybe 10 minutes later, to see the other bijuu there. They all had knowing smiles on their faces, but thankfully they didn’t comment, naruto was still new to this, he didn’t need the added stress of others teasing him about it.

Eventually, after a while of sitting around and eating breakfast, they went outside. Naruto gasped.

“What is it, naruto?” kurama asked, naruto just pointed, and everyone else turned, their eyes widening. The structure that the stone people were making… was done.

They all quickly ran over to it. When they got it, the stone people were packing up supplies, and tsunade was there. “Tsunade!” naruto called as they rushed over. She looked over and smiled wide. “Is it done? He asked excitedly.

Tsunade simply nodded, then said, “it is, come on i’ll show you what they did.” she said, and with that they all went into the house. It was large, though not large enough for all of them. 

They were lead through each room, each just a basic design. “Now, here is what took us the longest time.” she said, and they all blinked. She opened up a door leading down, and they all proceeded down. Naruto’s eyes widened. He saw the bijuu were in similar states. 

The basement was a gigantic expanse of space. There was a large pool of water, a small forest, and such… it was large enough for all the bijuu to be comfortable. It was amazing. 

Naruto couldn’t help hugging tsunade. “This is amazing!” he said, the bijuu agreeing. 

“I’m glad you like it, the stone people wanted to work hard, they know how much to did to help stop the war.” she said, and naruto grimaced but nodded. 

When she left, naruto couldn’t help the wide smile he had. He looked to the bijuu, “well, here it is! Our new place!” with that the bijuu all shifted into their larger forms. Naruto chuckled.

The best of friends.


End file.
